


These stars will guide us home

by sunnylouu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, God Louis, M/M, Magic, Magic craftsman Harry, Too many star metaphors I´m sorry, lots of fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylouu/pseuds/sunnylouu
Summary: Louis is a god that takes care of the stars and every night makes sure they´re in their place. One day, the satchel where he keeps them breaks and he has to find someone to fix it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	These stars will guide us home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot, I wrote it in just a few hours and I don´t have a beta, so I´m sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Title from All of the Stars - Ed Sheeran

The night sky was all he had ever known and all he had ever wanted. He knew he was a lucky one, one of the few who got to be surrounded everyday by the most beautiful sight anyone could ever wish for. In a universe where gods and goddesses took care of everything that happened, he knew some were bound to have unpleasant jobs. There were gods of pain, of sorrow, of sadness and grief. There were revengeful goddesses who thrive on chaos and hurting others. There were some others who were confined to exist in the darkest corners of the earth, never to be blessed with any kind of light (every night, he made sure his stars reached as far as they could go, so maybe one day they'd be able to see them). So yeah, Louis knew he really was a lucky one. 

Every night, he got to take his bag full of twinkling, precious stars and arrange them in however way he pleased. He could create patterns, he could make his favourite ones shine the most. He even had a few favourite arrangements he used to safely guide travelers home (humans called them constellations, but he thought it was a bit pretentious so he just called them his star doodles). But as much as he enjoyed placing all of them, his favourite part of his job was to see what his stars shined upon. Young lovers in a mess of limbs and sheets, entangled in their dreams and adoration for each other. A beautiful girl who loved strawberries peacefully sleeping and dreaming of running wild. A mother holding her child close to her heart, quietly listening to their breathing and promising them to build them the best home to live in. A crying and lonely boy, consoled by the unwavering light of the stars. Old people with young dreams, young people with dreams as old as time. Louis loved them all the same. In a world where everything was constantly changing, where people were fragile and temporal, stars were one of the only constants and Louis took pride in being able to give that to them. 

And so his immortal life went, a constant string of sleeping during the day and taking out his stars at night. Casting his light upon billions, learning and yearning for something he didn't quite understand yet. But every night he told himself he already had everything he could ever wish for. At the end of the day (or the night, in his case) he already had all of the stars right there in his arms. But the day his satchel broke, the one where he kept all of those stars, everything changed. 

* * *

It wasn't the first time that this had happened. After centuries of carrying that amount of stars in the same satchel every night, it was bound to get old and break at some point. (The humans called those incidents meteor showers). And Louis had never been mad at the many people who had tried to mend it, only for it to break again. It wasn´t the easiest thing, you see. Finding someone who could repair it well enough to not lose any of his beloved stars, who could fix a material that held that much light and power. But after searching across the universe for a few nights, desperately trying to fit his stars in every single one of his pockets and even threading some in his hair so they wouldn't float away, he found someone. 

His name was Harry, and he was a magical craftsman that wandered around the universe, fixing everything he could put his hands on. He was rumoured to own the best materials any god or goddess could ever ask for, and a pair of magical hands that could be as gentle or as firm as any problem would require. So as soon as Louis found out where he was, he carefully tucked in all of his stars and went to visit the craftsman. 

When he finally got to the workshop, he had to take a minute just to wander around and take in everything. There were all kinds of artefacts thrown around in various states. Some of them were shining bright and proud, looking as new and ready to be used as ever. Some others were carelessly discarded and missing some pieces, probably just used as a source of spare parts. But the one thing that marked them all and gave them a sense of belonging, were the tiny specks of gold each one of them had. There were ancient vases with long lines of gold flowing through them, seemingly bounding their pieces together. There were complex machines with golden parts or golden dust on top of them. It looked so much like his own stars, but at the same time, completely different. To say Louis was absolutely intrigued was an understatement. 

He quickly remembered why he was here after nearly avoiding to drop one of his stars, so he let out a timid “Hello? Is anybody home?” hoping the man would hear him. 

“Yes! Over here! Just give me a second!” he heard a deep voice shouting right back at him, along with a tumult of banging and breaking sounds. Louis quietly wondered if this was the man supposed to fix everything, cause right now it just sounded like he was trashing everything that was unfortunate enough to be at his reach. His train of thought was quickly cut short when he could finally look at the owner of the voice.

He was a tall, young man, with curly chocolate hair and shiny green eyes that reminded him of lily pads under the moonlight. He was broad and slightly muscular, but still slim and with legs that seemed to go on forever. He quickly shaked himself off of his stupor and raised his gaze to find Harry already looking at him, a bright smile on his lips and something he couldn't decipher in his eyes. 

“I´m sorry, I was fixing some things in the back and didn't listen when you came in. Hope I didn't make you wait for too long.”

“Does it usually sound like an elephant stampede when you're fixing things? Cause I might have to reconsider my choice of craftsman.” The cutest of blushes made its way to Harry´s cheeks and Louis just stared in wonder. He had never seen a human this beautiful, magical hands be damned. 

“I know I must have made quite a terrible impression, but I promise I'm good. I'm just really clumsy and things always seem to get in my way, you know? It's as if they had their own will to move and make me trip every chance they get, I swear.”

Louis laughed, bright and endlessly endeared at Harry´s nervous rambling. “It's okay, I´m just joking. I wouldn't have come if I didn´t think you could fix this. I´m Louis, by the way” he introduced himself with a smile. 

“Oh, okay. I´m Harry, but I think you already knew that” Harry chuckled awkwardly, trying to regain his composure. (He definitely hadn't been wishing the beautiful man in front of him had just come to visit him, no business involved. Definitely). “So, what is it you need me to fix?” he asked, trying to take the awkward conversation away from his ramblings. 

“Oh, right. You see, my job is to put the stars in the sky every night and then take them down again, but my satchel broke and…”

“You actually do that? You take care of all of the stars?” Harry interrupted him, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. 

“Mmm, yeah, I do,” Louis timidly said, hiding his eyes behind his fringe. He was kind of used to other deities finding his job boring, but he still wasn't ashamed of it. 

“That's the most amazing thing I have ever heard! Must be such an interesting job!” Harry excitedly said, looking as if Christmas had come early. 

Louis was completely stunned. This man fixed magical objects all over the universe, had magical hands that gods and goddesses endlessly praised, and yet he was the one excited for Louis´ job? He felt something warm and bright starting to unfurl in his chest, and he thickly swallowed to get his voice out. “I mean, yeah, it's pretty nice to be honest. I really enjoy it.”

“So what can I do for you? I´m sorry for interrupting, by the way” sheepishly said Harry. 

“Oh, no problem. Well, it's my satchel, see?” Louis lifted it up for Harry to examine it. “This is where I usually keep my stars, but it's broken now and I can't risk losing any of them. Do you think you can fix it?”

Careful as ever, Harry took it from him after an encouraging nod from Louis. He analyzed the bag for a while, mumbling things to himself while Louis looked at him and tried not to compare his stars to this impossibly bright man in front of him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and a few questions about how old it was and how many times it had been repaired, Harry nodded and gave him the satchel back. 

“I can fix it, but I'm not sure it will hold up for much longer. The material isn't strong enough to carry your stars for eternity.” 

“Oh”, Louis let out a disappointed sigh. “So, what can I do then?”

“I can mend it for you while I make a new one, if you'd like?” Harry offered with a shrug, trying to play down how excited he was now that he knew there was a chance of seeing Louis again. (Little did he know how Louis´ stars twinkled with happiness because of the same exact thought). 

“Yeah, sounds great! If it's not too much work for you?” he backtracked, suddenly thinking of all the other projects Harry obviously had going on. 

“Not at all. You´re the most important of them all, anyways”. After this, both of them blushed and tried not to smile too much. 

It took them just a few more minutes to arrange how often Louis would have to come back to keep his old satchel from breaking while Harry created the new one. It was a conversation full of banter, easy smiles and a sense of comfort you normally only get after years of knowing someone. 

That day, Harry worked with more energy than he ever had, thinking and planning and trying to find a way to safely keep all of Louis´ stars, and a way to keep Louis as his own personal star. 

That night, Louis made his stars dance and twinkle brighter than ever before, and quietly thought that not even all of them together shone as brightly as Harry. 

* * *

For the next few months, Louis kept coming back with his stars and old satchel for Harry to temporarily mend it (and if he purposely tore it a bit and treated it as harshly as he could so he could come back sooner, nobody had to know). They always spent as much time as they could talking, getting to know each other and what their jobs entailed. Harry wanted to know about human´s dreams (because as Louis had learnt, he was immortal and therefore not considered a human. He tried not to let himself think too much of what this meant for them), wanted to know all about Louis´ favourite constellations and if he had any favourites among his billions of stars. Louis wanted to know how he managed to understand how everything functioned good enough for him to be able to fix it, and wanted to know what the best thing he had ever fixed was. 

Every night, Louis would paint the sky with the tales Harry had told him, with his inventions and bad jokes. He painted a world where he was less scared to let the man know how much he adored him, and told himself someday he would be brave enough. 

* * *

The day Harry had his satchel done, the universe as we know it changed forever. 

It started out as any other day would. Louis carefully taking all of his stars with him, carefully picking up his old bag for the last time. He made his way to Harry´s workshop as happy as ever, excited to see him and be able to have him close and talk to him. But he couldn't help himself from thinking that that was the last time he would have an actual excuse to visit him. The new satchel was specifically designed to not break with the weight of his stars, so what was he going to do to see Harry again? He was absolutely terrified of admitting how badly he wanted to keep seeing him, but it was nothing compared to the panic he felt from the idea of never seeing him again. 

When he got to the now familiar workshop, he was so jittery Harry noticed and asked him if he was okay. Louis nodded jerkily and tried to brush it off as nothing, gently asking him to let him see his new satchel. 

At the mention of it, Harry furiously blushed and told him to wait there. A few seconds later, he was back and holding something behind him. 

“Okay, I know it looks very different from the previous one and I´m sorry about that. It took me quite some time to find something that wouldn't melt with your stars or that wouldn´t rip from their pointy ends, so I had to try something new but I can absolutely change it if you don't like it…”

“Harry”, Louis softly interrupted him, trying to hide how endeared he was. “Just let me see, would you?”

Harry visibly deflated and nodded with apprehension, and took his arms from behind his back. And there, laying gently in his arms, layed the prettiest thing Louis had ever seen. 

It was a golden satchel, so delicate and carefully threaded it looked as if it weighed nothing. It had delicate patterns embroidered with the brightest golden thread he had ever seen, and it reminded him of summertime and butterfly wings. It looked as if it had been made of all of his stars´ lights combined, but gentle enough not to blind. It was soft and bright and so beautiful Louis felt he was going to cry. 

“Do you like it?” came Harry´s timid whisper, as if he was scared of his reaction. 

“Are you serious?” Louis shakily asked, voice trembling with an emotion he could not yet name. “It's the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on” (apart from you, he thought). “How did you do it?”

This time, Harry perked up with excitement and pride, but he still looked a bit insecure. 

"Well, as I said, I needed something strong enough to contain all that energy, so I figured I would need to use something with as much energy as your stars. And after a while it occurred to me, ´What's the brightest star?´ And of course, the sun! So I asked Huitzilopochtli for help because I had no idea of how to use the sun's energy to create something, and he said I needed to canalize the energy through emotions to be able to put it into my work. I know it sounds cheesy, but it worked so I´m not complaining. So, I used a spinning wheel to create the golden thread and then just, used it to weave the satchel. That's why it looks golden, cause it's basically channelized sunlight.”

After his explanation, silence fell between them, with Harry anxiously waiting for Loui´s answer and Louis trying to make sense of the mess that was his head. Finally, he spoke, trying not to let his voice betray him. 

“So, you're telling me you used literal sunlight for my satchel?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, in a way” came Harry´s timid answer. 

“And you said you needed to use emotions to canalize the energy, right?”

Harry blushed a deep red again, knowing this was the question he had been fearing for so long. “Yes, I did” his voice came out even thinner. 

“What - Which emotions did you use?” Louis asked, shaking and hoping, hoping, hoping this was the answer he had been waiting for so long. 

Harry visibly had to prepare to answer, taking a few deep breaths and squaring his shoulders to stand taller. After some seconds, he swallowed and bravely said: 

“Yours, Louis. Or, more accurately, the ones you cause in me.”

With every single one of his stars dancing and shining in his pockets, Louis took a step closer to Harry and asked him “And which ones would that be?”

Encouraged by Louis´ proximity and his soft smile, Harry continued: “Happiness. I get so happy whenever I hear your steps on my porch and how your stars twinkle in your pockets. Hope, as every time you come back and smile at me and you seem to be as happy as I am to see you I grow more hopeful of you feeling the same I do. You make me feel as safe as I want this satchel to keep your stars. Courage and bravery, because you push me to do new things, to want to travel and get to see each and every single one of the places your stars light up. Tenderness, and empathy, and sweetness and the desire to take care of you and hold you for as long as you would let me. You make me feel calm and comfortable, because I know your stars will always safely guide me home. And most of all, love. It´s threaded into every seam, every joint of it. Because I love you, and I have loved you ever since you came here and made fun of my clumsiness. And I would like for this love to grow even more, to adore you every single day, for as long as you would let me.”

In that moment, not all of the stars in the universe, not even the sun shining with all of its force, would be able to compare to how bright both of their smiles were. Soundlessly, Louis walked until he was as close to Harry as he could be, until he was as close to his heart as possible. He laced his fingers in the curls of the nape of his neck, feeling Harry's arms embrace him around his waist. Louis stood up in his tiptoes and right as his lips were about to touch Harry´s, he whispered: “I have been writing my love for you every night in the sky ever since I met you, hoping one day my stars would guide you home to me. Now I know you always knew where to go.”

With giddy smiles and breathless laughs, they kissed, and kissed and continued kissing even as the night fell on them, tangled in each other and the love they had been silently nurturing for so long. They let it roam between their bodies, free and soft against their skins. They explored each other, hands soft and wild. Harry told him he was the most precious thing his hands had ever held, how not even sunlight compared to his warm skin and the ring of his laugh. He told him about every single emotion he had used to create his golden satchel, and how all the feelings embroidered in his satchel were just one tiny part of how much he loved him. Louis told him about all the constellations Harry had inspired him to draw, how all of his stars seemed to shine brighter when he arranged them thinking of him. He told him how the human´s dreams no longer made him ache for something more, because he had found it all in Harry. They whispered low, laughed loud and loved unapologetically. 

They were so caught up in each other, none of them noticed Louis´ stars falling from his pockets, creating the most beautiful and bright meteor shower the universe had ever seen. 

That night was also the first time the world got to see the Northern Lights. How sun charged particles crashed with the Earth's atmosphere, and how they danced and shone along with the stars. How beautiful, shining strings of colour lightened up the sky and painted the world in the most magic of lights. What humans would never know, was that every night that happened, somewhere in the universe there were two men entangled in each other, professing their love and sharing one of the many nights they would share for the rest of their immortal lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet of @onlytheblouis and I asked her to let me use it as a prompt. Thank you so much my angel, you and your beautiful brain are my biggest source of inspiration. 
> 
> A few more things: 
> 
> \- Huitzilopochtli is the mexican god that represents the sun. I wanted to honor my culture so I decided to mention him. He´s amazing and there is lots of art the mexicas did centered around him that you should check as well if you want to know a bit more about him.
> 
> \- I must admit I don´t really know how Northern Lights work, so I just googled it and stretched it a bit to fit into my story. Oops!


End file.
